Brightly Dimmed
by MimiMaku
Summary: There was a hand on my shoulder, urging me to walk away from the scene. However, I couldn't. I couldn't just tear my eyes from him, I couldn't tear myself away from the sight of his calm, stoic face; I couldn't tear myself away from him. Because walking away from this moment, from this place, would mean walking away from him. NaruSasu, AU. Eventual lemon.


**Hola! So here I go; the introduction into my new story, **_Brightly Dimmed_**. I really hope you all like it!**

**Reviews and followers literally mean everything, so please. I beg of you, just try it! Even one-worded responses make my smile the brightest of all my smiles. **

**Disclaimer:**_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT NARUTO, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NADA!**_

**I love you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at the computer screen, growling in frustration before flipping my notebook off of the wooden desk to successfully land on the floor.

I hate college.

You how most people are like 'Wow, college is so much fun! I go to parties or so sports or have a life now; it's great!'

I'm really starting to believe those people are all either fake, or just plain _assholes_. Like, who the hell has time to study, eat, sleep, _and _party? Oh but then you have the people that are sports scholars, and they never seem to stop socializing. Like, how the hell do people do this 'college life' thing?

I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting but...it's _hard_. I'm trying my best but it doesn't seem like it's enough anymore.

I'm in my third year of college, and I can honestly say that I'm one of those people who have _no_ absolute idea what they are doing with their life. I'm supposed to get my Bachelor's degree next year, because I'm currently studying as an Art major, but I honestly don't know if I really want to do this. I mean, of course I've sort of just wasted three years of my adult life, but I'm just..._lost_.

I study under the 'Digital Graphics Design' category in the Art program here. This basically means I digitally design logos and signs and slogans and make them really, _really_ cool looking. It's very lengthily, to be honest, and it can drag on for very long period of time. Especially when I have to do videos or segments that work with transitions and dismantlement and reapportionment of the design and blah blah blah blah blah.

It can be fun, but I don't know if I really want to do this my whole life, ya know?

Even though I'm an Art major, and quite opposite of what everyone going into college believes, I still have to take core classes. Right now, my science class was _killing _me. Like, who takes Electrochemistry?

I sighed heavily before pushing my chair back and standing, leaving my work for another time. I stretched my tired bones, yawning as I did so and catching a glimpse of the time through a peeping eye.

_It's nine o'clock already? Geez, I still haven't even eaten my dinner yet!_

Decided that food was my next best chance at being able to complete my assignments I waltzed into the kitchen, my feet walking the familiar route to the fridge and my hands doing the same and opening it.

"Hm, what to eat..."

I eventually just threw some leftover sushi on the counter along with some chopsticks, the food being downed fairly quickly. I was throwing away the remaining trash when the cell phone in my pocket vibrated, an annoyed groan sprouting from my lips.

I answered. "What, Kiba?"

"Dude, you won't _believe_ what I just saw! Actually, _who_ I just saw. It was the fucking guy that-" I heard a crash and a thump, a loud ruffling flaring through my speakers and causing me to wince. It sounded like he had just gotten tackled, or maybe dropped his phone.

"Kiba you idiot. Remember what we talked about?" This was Neji's voice, obviously coming from the background somewhere. I heard a dumb 'Ah' from Kiba, which was then followed by whispers I couldn't hear.

"Uh guys, you know I'm still here right?"

"Oh shit! Sorry Naruto; Neji decided he had to tackle me." Kiba laughed.

"Only because you're so slow." They went back and forth, arguing over the phone while I was still here. I sighed, tempted to press the 'End Call' button at my wasted time.

"Anyhow! I just wanted to tell you that I saw this...guy, hanging out with Sakura and stuff he might be trying to...ya know..." I shook my head.

"Are you talking about Sai?" It took a moment for him to respond, but he dumbly replied with 'Ah' again and I couldn't help but shake my head. "Look, Kiba I really don't have time for this silly stuff right now! Midterm exams are soon and I can't afford to get only half of the credits I need." I hung up, sighing as I did so.

I really needed to get a life.

* * *

I stretched, leaning left, right, to the front, and back to put a little life back into my sore muscles. No, I was not in a sport. I simply just got done taking my midterms and I honestly hated science. I understand that I need to know basic principles of life and such, but I don't think I should be required to go any more in depth with it than that.

"Naruto!"

I turned, grinning as I saw my best friend walking over. I slapped his right hand with my own, then slapped it again backwards, and finally we bumped fists to complete our handshake.

"What's up, dog breath?" I chuckled as he growled. We both dismissed the inside joke quickly, the brunette smirking as he began.

"Hmm...Not much."

I raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound like there's 'Not much' going on, if you ask me."

He grinned and opened his mouth, the truth probably about to come out when a stern voice interrupted us.

"Kiba, you failed your mid-terms, didn't you?" I looked to my left, Neji walking up the stairs of the big testing hall towards us.

"Neji! So glad to see you too!" Kiba attacked him with an obviously purposely-annoying hug, Neji making the most disgusted face that it had me burst out laughing. I held my stomach and covered my mouth as I tried to surprise my laughter, tears coming to the corners of my eyes when Kiba pretended to be the Hyuuga's grandmother and attempt at giving him a big, wet kiss. The more proper brunette went ninja on him and flipped out, my laughter so hard I was practically wheezing for breath.

When they both made a truce, one with crossed arms and the other with a large smirk, they turned back to look at me. "So Naruto,"

It took me a few seconds to balance out my breathing, but once I did I focused on my two best friends. "We kinda wanted to talk with you?" Kiba attempted at a smile, but it came out awkward and I don't really think I could've believed it.

_What are they going to tell me?_

"However, as you can see there are others coming in to take their test, so it will not be here." We all nodded in agreement with the smarty pants.

We walked out of the warm room, hugging our jackets as we traveled out of the campus and onto the main road's sidewalk. The small piles of snow on either side of us causing our darker clothes to stand out even more than normal.

"Maaaa, I really want a hot chocolate or something warm; like ramen!" I chuckled at their displeased faces.

"I agree with the first part of your statement. However terrible ramen sounds, some type of warm beverage sounds pleasing."

"Well, there's a coffee shop further up this street we could go to." Kiba announced.

_Never thought I'd see the day he'd say something smart_.

We were walking to said destination, an uncomfortable silence lingering between us.

"So..." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "What did you guys want to talk to me about?" I looked straight ahead and smiled when I noticed the neon lights of the coffee house.

"Ah, well you see…"Kiba laughed nervously, which earned him a side glare from the Hyuuga, and he sighed deeply. "Naruto...we should really talk about it over some hot chocolate and ridiculously sugary muffins and cookies."

It was my turn to laugh. "What? Are you going to finally propose that you've been in love with me since fifth grade? I mean c'mon," We were walking past La Cafe's giant, frosted glass windows. "What could you guys _possibly_-" I froze when a certain sight of coal black eyes and a contrasting pale face caught the edges of my vision. I stood there, my heart stopping and my head feeling light. "Tell me…"

There was a hand on my shoulder, urging me to walk away from the scene. However, I couldn't. I couldn't just tear my eyes from him, I couldn't tear myself away from the sight of his calm, stoic face shoveled in between the bindings of a ridiculously large book, I couldn't tear myself away from _him_. Because walking away from this moment, from this place, would mean walking away from him, from _us_; something I absolutely couldn't do.

"Naruto…" I blinked quickly, a smile coming to life upon my face as I brushed back my tears and feelings.

"What? Let's go." I began walking without them, no doubt that they held grimaces and surprised looks.

_He didn't even look at me._

Even though I was walking ahead of the two, I heard their silent apologies and shuffles in the opposite direction. That was something that I had always appreciated about them; their ability to know when to give me some space. I was glad they had, because as I walked up the stairs and down the hall of my apartment complex, my body guided itself to the nearest wall where I leant against as support, my hand coming up to hide my quiet sobs.

_He didn't even know I was there._

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed! Please remember to review and respond! **

**Love you!**


End file.
